Fear of the Twins
by Thoughts Of A Shadow
Summary: As I looked over the edge of the cliff and down at the river below, I realised that I would have to tell the twins about Estel's death. I shuddered. While Ro will be heartbroken, Dan is the one I'm worried about. Elladan will surely kill me for this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Just something I thought up while watching the Two Towers again. I know I should be working on other stuff, but this wouldn't stop nagging me.**

I looked around the body-strewn hills and tried to catch sight of my best friend. Where was he? I'd caught a few glimpses of him in the battle with the wolves of Isengard, but now I had no sight of him.

"Aragorn?" I shouted, but no one replied. Gimli looked over at me before looking around for the ranger as well.

"Aragorn!" an eerie laugh was his only answer, and I looked over to see a dying orc laughing weakly on the floor. Gimli got to him first and held his axe to the monster's throat. I stood behind him, hands clenched in anger. This was just another orc-I'd seen countless others. Killed countless others. I would've killed him, had he not known where my best friend was.

"Tell me where his is and I shall ease your passing!" Gimli threatened, and the orc managed to answer.

"He's dead!" I think I stopped breathing when the beast proclaimed it. Estel, dead? It wasn't possible. Estel never died. Sure, he got beat up and taken prisoner, but died? Never.

"Took a little tumble over the cliff." My eyes flickered to the edge of the cliff before I glared down at the orc. He was still laughing. (It was annoying). I bent down and grabbed the monster by his shirt, jerking him towards me.

"You lie!" Something sparkled in the dying orc's hand. I looked down.

It was the Evenstar.

A necklace I'd seen Aragorn wearing countless of times. I've never seen him take it off. Carefully, I extracted the precious jewel from the filth ridden hand of the orc and fingered it. Was he really dead? A few strides was all it took for me to get from the orc to the edge of the cliff, and I looked down to see a raging river far below, sharp rocks protruding out of it. (Some part of the back of my mind whispered that there was no way he would have survived.)

Theoden came up behind me and looked over the edge as well. We both stood in silence for a while until one of his soldiers came up.

"Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." My head shot up and I stared long and hard at the king of Rohan. Surely he did not mean to leave while there was still a small chance that Aragorn lived? But I could tell from his eyes that we were leaving. He turned away, leaving me alone to stare over the edge. Gimli was watching. (Nosy little dwarf.)

I would have to tell Elrond.

And the twins. I winced. The twins would be furious and heartbroken. One of them would surely kill me for letting Estel fall.

Not Elrohir, for while the youngest twin was very much like his older brother, he would have the sense to realise that I had tried my best (not really, I could have been there), and that it wasn't my fault. He would be mad, grief-stricken, and horrified, but he wouldn't be angry with me.

It was the older twin I was worried about-Elladan.

Elladan _will_ kill me.

**A/N. Hope that was a good little one-shot. There something small-really** **small, coming after this. Review!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. I promised a little bit more, so here it is. For those reading Literal Meanings, I've just sent the next chapter to my Beta, and it should be out soon. This'll be really short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I realise I forgot to put this in the last chapter…oopsie! So here it is! I don't own Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does.**

I wasn't really paying attention when people started shouting in surprise from the stairs. I heard Gimli's voice above all of them.

"Where is he? Where is he? I swear, I'll kill him!" I didn't really know the dwarf that much, so I didn't have a clue who he could be talking about. I pushed myself off of the pillar I was leaning against and started forward, curious as to who this newcomer was. A hush fell over everyone outside, and I looked through the bustle of people in the large room before me. I froze when I saw who was pushing through the crowd. I positioned myself so that I would be directly in his path. Four more strides and Strider was halting right in front of me, confused. He looked up, and met my eyes.

"You're late." He stared at me in amazement as I looked over him, taking in the bloodied shoulder and circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept in a while.

"You look terrible." He nodded slowly, and then we both smiled. I pressed the Evenstar back into his hand and stared hard into his eyes, barely listening when he thanked me in elvish.

(I should have been thanking him.)

After all, now Elladan couldn't kill me.

**A/N. short, Like I said. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thx-**

**TOAS**


End file.
